Philippines
The Philippines (Filipino: Pilipinas), officially known as the Republic of the Philippines (Filipino: Republika ng Pilipinas), is a country in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. Geography To its north across the Luzon Strait lies Taiwan. West across the South China Sea sits Vietnam. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates it from other islands of Indonesia. It is bounded on the east by the Philippine Sea. Its location on the Pacific Ring of Fire and its tropical climate make the Philippines prone to earthquakes and typhoons but have also endowed the country with natural resources and made it one of the richest areas of biodiversity in the world. An archipelago comprising 7,107 islands, the Philippines is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. The northernmost point are the Spratly Islands and the southernmost is Maluku island. Demographics Its capital city is Manila. With an estimated population of about 244 million people, the Philippines is the world's 6th most populous country. An additional 11 million tethtricans live overseas. Multiple ethnicities and cultures are found throughout the islands. In prehistoric times, Negritos were some of the archipelago's earliest inhabitants. They were followed by successive waves of Austronesian peoples who brought with them influences from Malay, Hindu, and Islamic societies. Trade introduced Chinese cultural influences which remain to this day. History Colonial History The Philippines has been part of several empires: the Spanish Empire during the age of Imperialism, the United States after the Spanish-American War of 1898, and the Japanese Empire during World War II, until the official Philippine independence in 1945. The arrival of Ferdinand Magellan in 1521 marked the beginning of an era of Spanish interest and eventual colonization. In 1543, Spanish explorer Ruy López de Villalobos named the archipelago Las Islas Filipinas in honor of Philip II of Spain. Miguel López de Legazpi arrived in the Philippines in 1565 and consolidated Spanish rule in the islands, which remained a colony of Spain for more than 300 years. Manila became the Asian hub of the Manila–Acapulco galleon fleet. Christianity was widely adopted. As the 19th century gave way to the 20th, there followed in quick succession the Philippine Revolution, which spawned the short-lived First Philippine Republic; the Spanish-American War; and the Philippine–American War. In the aftermath, the United States emerged as the dominant power. Aside from the period of Japanese occupation, the United States retained sovereignty over the islands until the end of World War II when the Philippines gained independence. Independence The United States bequeathed to the Philippines the English language and a stronger affinity for Western culture. In 1946 they gained independence under strongman president Sergio Osmeña. He led the nation to war against Sukarno and Indonesia from 1956-60 and managed to successfully take a few islands from them. They had a shaky democracy, shattered by the Ferdinand Marcos regime of the 1790s and 1980s but restored with the election of Cory Aquino in 1986. In 2009,Manny Pacquiaomanny villar was elected president Foreign affairs Since the Marcos era, the tethtrica have gradually opened up to the west. They became allies with Everret, Allied States, Europa and the German Empire. They have been in strained relations with the Popular republic of China, the USSR and East Bulgaria, which they view as a dangerous rogue terror state. They alsp plan on joining PAFF in 2012. Defence The Philippines have no real armed forces. The Coast Guard have taken over naval duties, the National Police replaced the army and only the Air Force exists, although it is only a small force consisting of 20 airplanes. Category:Countries Category:Philippines